


Slick Fingers

by Senket



Series: SGA-7: Detectives In Space [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a shiny rock in Lestrade's pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick Fingers

**Author's Note:**

>  Like I said, out of control

Sherlock blinked as the edgeless instrument made a low humming sound, a burst of aquamarine flooding the room. His eyes gleamed as his fingers inspected the edges.

John snatched it away from him and the light died instantly. “Where did you get this?”

“Lestrade,” Sherlock answered (offhandedly), peering at it sitting uselessly in the doctor’s hands. He snatched it back, lifting it before him. Sherlock held the flashlight (ha) between two fingers, peering up into it with an excited smile. “Oh, what are you!”

He tossed it into the air and caught it, grinning at John. “Why does it glow when I hold it, John?”

Lestrade stepped up behind them and snatched it back, cocking an eyebrow at Sherlock. “And my card, too, if you wouldn’t mind.”

But Sherlock was busy staring at the object, forcing it to change hands.

“It lights when I have it, and when Lestrade has it, but not when John has it. Now think. What do we have in common that John does not? We’ve all been exposed to the same things, have been raised in completely disparate areas of London- of course, John’s been...” and he lapsed into silence as his mind started to analyse faster than he could speak, eyes darting between the object and Lestrade and John’s blue-streaked faces.

Then his hand stilled, a bright, impressed and manic smile stretching across his face. “Oh, it’s genius, it’s beautiful; this is brilliant!”

“What?” But Sherlock only laughed, trading the object with his phone and texted Mike for immediate use of the genetics lab.

“Sherlock, _what?_ ”

He darted forward and, pulling a pair of thread scissors from the small tool kit that had permanent residence in his coat pocket, snipped some hairs from both of the men, bottling them up carefully. “I have to run some tests!” he exclaimed and shot away.

“Sherlock!” they shouted after him. “What the hell! _Sherlock!”_ He’d already vanished. 

The two men exchanged startled glances.

They were still staring at each other when a strange low-pitched sound came from nowhere, a bright white beam encompassing them suddenly.

The light vanished and they blinked at each other, standing in a far different place. They turned to find Mycroft standing with his back to them, making a typical silhouette as he leaned against his umbrella, peering out a gigantic window. Sherlock was beside him, nose pressed against the glass, completely still and silent.

John gasped softly, hurrying forward to stand between the Holmes men. “That’s- Earth,” he said, dazed.

“Yes,” Mycroft agreed quietly, gazing tenderly at the bright expanse below them. “Yes it is.”

“Good afternoon, gentlemen!” Lestrade turned first, peering at the smiling blonde woman that had appeared in their midst. “Welcome to the Hammond.”


End file.
